


Trick or Treat (PruCan)

by musergeek



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-09
Updated: 2014-11-09
Packaged: 2018-02-24 17:14:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2589659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/musergeek/pseuds/musergeek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>While Prussia is left at home for the night America and Canada run around trick or treating</p>
            </blockquote>





	Trick or Treat (PruCan)

I could hear the wind howl outside as it got progressively later but the trick or treaters kept on coming as they slowly made their way down the neighbourhood. I should’ve been one of the best out there if I was stuck with this stupid gig of giving out the candy to the little kids (and sometimes big kids) their candy. Sure, West had left me a bowl of my own candy but I still would’ve gotten a lot more if I went out. Hey, I was even up for joining in with Francis’s “spooky” party. But no, I had to be a “responsible adult” and “make sure I answered the door when the kids came” while West went to Francis’s party with Feliciano. 

Everyone had said they were busy and couldn’t hang out with the awesome me. Even that pianist said he couldn’t even come over, like he would anyway. Antonio was too busy going to the party with Lovino (they were going as Mario and Luwigi), Matthias was going there to and Alfred said he’d probably bail on whatever parties he had agreed to go to and just do his own thing. But no doubt that he and Arthur were up to that contest thing they do every year. 

As Corpse Bride finished the doorbell rang sending an automatic groan out of my mouth. I got up and shuffled to the door slowly, hoping the kids would go away this time. Sure I loved the whole giving candy to kids in awesome costumes but it got tiering after twenty or so times. The doorbell rang again. Looks like this kid won’t give up with a fight. I’m not sure if I like them or despise them. . . Nah they seem pretty cool. 

I opened the door with the large plastic bowl full of candy expecting to see a kid or two waiting for their candy but instead I was greeted with a very loud “trick or treat, dude!” There standing in a fully decked out Captain America costume was none other but Alfred F. Jones. So this is what Alfred had meant when he said he’d go off and do his own thing. 

“I told you Gil’s house was this one,” Alfred said over his shoulder to the person behind him. I noticed the rather large pillow case in Alfred’s hands. Dammit, this year was a good year. 

“I actually told you Al,” I heard a quieter voice argue who I could easily recognize as Matthew’s, Alfred’s younger twin brother. Usually I wouldn’t miss him, I mean he was just taller than Alfred and Alfred is a tall guy! Also he was Francis’s pride and joy and I might’ve watched all of his home games when he played hockey in high school. But tonight he just really blended with the night scene. 

“And what are you two big kids meant to be?” I teased with a short laugh pointing at the both of them. 

Alfred turned back my way with a frown on his face. “Aw man, you really can’t guess?” He complained. “I spent a lot of time on this! Or maybe. . . Hey you have seen Captain America right?” He asked raising his eyebrows. 

“Of course I have,” I answered. “But really, you just need to take a joke. Even if I hadn’t watched it I would’ve seen it somewhere.” My lips turned into a little smirk as I gazed beyond Alfred and to Matthew. “But the awesome me really can’t see Mattie’s costume.” 

“Oh,” Matthew let out a little breath as he stepped forward. “I’m. . .”

“He’s Bucky from The Winter Soldier of course!” Alfred answered triumphantly. “I thought you seen Captain America.” 

“I have, I just couldn’t see him when you’re in the porch light,” I argued lightly. Happy with my argument I let out a little huff of breath before returning my gaze to the bowl that was still in my hands. “Now what are the magic words?” I asked shaking the bowl so the hard candy clinked together. 

“Trick or treat!” Alfred said enthusiastically whilst Matthew gave a little smile as his whisper quiet voice mumbled the words. 

I grabbed a handful of candy and started to place some into their pillow cases. “Five for the over patriotic superhero,” I began, “annnd ten for Mr. Awesome Arm Thing.” As Alfred looked doubtfully into his own bag I gave Matthew a quick wink causing him to quickly look away as he said “thank you”. 

“Aww, come on dude that’s not fair!” Alfred began to argue. 

“Yes it is,” I interrupted. “You’re costume isn’t as awesome as Mattie’s, so you don’t get as much candy. Now you better get going if you want any more. This neighbourhood closes up pretty early.” 

“Really? Oh thanks dude for saving a life! Come on Mattie!” Alfred said before he turned and dashed down the stairs expecting Matthew to follow.

“Bye!” Matthew gave a small wave before following his brother. 

I closed the door as put the bowl back onto the table situated by the door. A small, smug smile found a way across my face as I crossed the hall and back into the living room. I had made Matthew bashful. Was that even the right word? Who cares? The awesome me had finally gotten some sort of emotion out of him other than his “nice guy, let’s be friends” thing that he had going. I do have to admit he was rather cute when he did the whole bashful thing. Not that he wasn’t before, even the awesome I do have to admit I have “fallen for his charms”. But I really hadn’t considered that I might have some sort of chance with him.


End file.
